Many different types of mobile phone antennas are known such as inverted F antennas, loop antennas, dipole antennas, monopole antennas, and many other types. As mobile communications devices increasingly operate in a variety of different radio communication bands such as for cellular telecommunications, and complementary wireless services (such as wireless local area networks, WiFi (trade mark) and Bluetooth (trade mark)) there are an increasingly large number of antennas deployed in any one mobile communications device. The mobile communications devices themselves have limited space and are often sized and shaped to be hand held during operation of the antennas.